Behind the Perfect Life
by DarkAAlex
Summary: What do you think happens when the camera and/or the public aren't watching them? And what happens when their agent comes up with a ridiculous plan that the gang doesn't really agree with?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my beta reader **Scarlet Moons **for living up the story. **_  
_**

* * *

_People always think that our lives are perfect, that everything always goes our way and nothing ever happens. But what they don't understand, what they don't see under their stereotypical views, is that things do happen, things we don't want. The truth hurts and the truth is….our lives are far from perfect._

_When we do something for publicity, we are usually able to speak our mind, make them understand why we want to do such a thing. But that was with our old agent; our new one could care less about our opinion. He's broken up more bands and groups than ever keeping them together._

_It all started with an idea that our new agent came up with. After a long day of recording, he sat us down and had us listen while Eleanor and Theo went to get a bite to eat._

"Not happening!" Brittany yelled, only to have Alvin shoot her a sly look.

"Oh come on Britt! I think it's a great idea." Alvin replied. "People will love us!"

"I don't care if you were the last human being on earth, I will not pretend to be your girlfriend!"

"I have to agree." Simon said. "The only way this will actually work is if they actually love each other. Besides, she already has a boyfriend." Simon struggled with the words.

"Tell him I'm a better kisser and we're all happy." Alvin suggested.

"Loving her as a person and loving her for her body are two different things, Alvin."

"We will not allow our sister to do something she uncomfortable doing." Jeanette said.

"All in favor of the idea, say I?" Ron (the new agent) asked, completely ignoring Jeanette.

"I." Alvin said raising his hand.

"All who oppose?"

_Everyone besides Alvin raised their hands in opposition._

_Needless to say it happened...But not right away. Someone (I'm thinking it was Ron) inconspicuously posted about Alvin and Brittany being the official hot new couple. When everyone, besides Alvin of course, denied it, the crowd became angry and almost started a riot._

_Brittany caved in and just went with it. Her boyfriend hated the idea and just left her. When on screen, the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other. But as soon as the cameras looked the other way, they were on the opposite sides of the room._

_Of course, Alvin didn't really care about Brittany. Whenever he could, he went to hang out with his other female friends. It was mostly Charlene, Alvin's secret, but not so secret, girlfriend. If there was anybody he has ever really loved, it would be Charlene._

_She is all he ever talks about and instead of committing himself to a relationship with her, he commits to a fake one with Brittany, who he cares nothing about. He doesn't love her or know anything about her! That is truly the worst thing that could have happened to me...could have happened to us._

"Hey Si, you okay?" Brittany asked Simon who closed his journal.

He looked up as she joined him at the table. "Yeah, I'm good. How did last night go?"

"I'm just glad it's over." She glanced at his journal. "I've noticed that you're nose has been stuck in that journal of yours lately. You sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Britt I'm fine. I'm promise."

"You're lying to me Si. It isn't hard to tell when something is bothering you."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Whenever that journal opens, yes." She said, gently placing her hands upon his. "You're practically an open book."

"Tell me you love me."

"That's what bothering you?" Brittany asked, drawing her hands back before standing from the table.

"Britt, you deserve to be happy and not treated like dirt." Simon said following after her.

"We're not doing this again, Simon. We've talked about this. You told me you'd let it go." She said walking out to the back yard.

"I can't watch my little brother do this to you."

"I love how you take this all too seriously." She said stopping in the middle of the yard, turning to face Simon. "Si, we're practically playing a part in a movie and then doing our own thing behind the screen."

"While Alvin is screwing around, you're here spending more time with me than the public would probably like. Why are you more loyal to this fake relationship then he is?" He asked, grabbing Brittany by the waist.

"Simon what are you doing?" She questioned as Simon pulled her close to his chest.

Simon answered the question not with words, but with a passionate kiss. Brittany embraced the kiss and the hold that she solely desired. Little did they both know, there was a hidden photographer in the bushes, capturing every moment that they shared. They disappeared into the house before they had the chance to be caught.

_This was only the beginning of our not so perfect life….but who said anything about life being perfect?_

* * *

-Next Day-

* * *

"This is bad." Ron growled, clearly pointing out the obvious. "We need to convince the public that this has been photo shopped." He tossed the paper in front of the gang.

"Why? It's not like Alvin's not doing the same thing." Jeanette said.

"He's not the one who got caught." Ron spat.

"It doesn't matter who got caught. What matters is that Alvin and I are no longer the couple the world wants us to be." Brittany said.

"Ratings are going through the roof and your next show is completely sold out. Do you really want to lose that?" Ron sneered.

"I don't know if you've figured this out or not, but this band is together because we're family, because we have each other's back." Brittany replied in a harsh tone.

"Right, family... They really have your back…" He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look. I was hired to keep you all popular and if you want to keep it that way, you're going to need me." Ron said straightening himself.

"Good luck maintaining your reputation without me." Brittany stood and headed for the door.

"No, wait, Brittany think about it." Simon said grabbing hold of her. "Please, we need you." He pleaded.

She gently placed a soft kiss on Simon's cheek. "When you find a new agent, let me know."

"If you're serious, I know someone who can replace her." Alvin commented.

"We're not replacing her, Alvin! She just needs to think about it, right?" Jeanette asked, looking desperately to her sister who only frowned.

"I want an agent who will actually listen to what I have to say, not one who forces me to do whatever makes him happy. Until then, I'm going to live my life the way I want, even if it means you having to replace me."

"Brittany, Brittany…. you're over reacting. All you had to do is say something." Ron gave her a charming smile, trying to win her back.

"Like I've been doing? I bet if you actually listened to the people you work with, you might have a better success rate." Brittany spat. "I'm done. I'm out."

_Just when I thought I had her, she slipped right through my fingers. She moved back to London and Charlene was quick to take Brittany's place. Why do I feel that this is only going to get worse?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

_It'll be two months now...Two months since Brittany left. I wouldn't say Charlene was a bad replacement, because she wasn't all that bad….she just wasn't all that great either. The only about her though is that she is trying to worm her way in. She is slowly trying to get her way, I can see it. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theo can see it too. Alvin seems to see it also, which is quite the surprise, but he just chooses to ignore it. Charlene is going to try to run this group and when she does...Well, you can kiss us goodbye._

* * *

"Charlene, Alvin, we need to practice. Can the two of you pry off each other long enough to do that?" Jeanette asked, obviously annoyed by their wasteful antics.

"What's the point in practicing if we already know the routine?" Charlene snottily replied.

"It's late in the day anyways. Just take a break Jean." Alvin waved her off and continued his "wasteful" exploits.

Simon sighed and laid his journal beside him. "It's only nine-thirty, Alvin. We've barely even started."

"Here's an idea." Charlene chimed in. "You guys practice and we'll continue doing what we're doing."

Jeanette pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you think we've been doing? This was much easier when you weren't here. I wish Brittany would have stayed."

"Get over it, Jeanette. She's gone." Charlene spat, adding emphasis to the word gone. "She made her choice to live her life without you. Deal with it."

Tears pricked at the back of Jeanette's eyes and she bowed her head. Charlene's words had the intended reaction.

Simon was quick to jump in to defend his friend. "Just because you're the lead singer for the Chipettes now, doesn't mean you get to tear her down."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Simon. After all, this is pretty much your fault. If you didn't get caught kissing Brittany, none of this would be happening." Charlene sniffed, holding out a hand to examine her nails in a bored manner.

"That's enough, Charlene." Alvin sighed. "Let's just practice. We could use a few more hours."

"Fine, but you know I'm right." She said walking to the front of the dance room.

* * *

_That was only the beginning. A few months later, she wouldn't even allow Alvin to even speak against her. I knew I had to find Brittany. Even if she didn't come back to lead her sisters, she'd at least be able to get Charlene kicked out of her group._

_With the time I was allowed, it took me about six months to find her. But through endless searching, I found her at the beginning of the cross country tour. As soon as the tour was over and I had the time, I booked a ticket to go get her. I'm actually on the plane right now._

_This is a ten hour flight and I'm more than half way through it. Anyways, I wonder how she's doing. It's hard to stay in contact when one of us is still a professional singer and the other lives in a totally different country. I wonder…..has she even missed me at all?_

* * *

-London-

* * *

"Hey, Britt, where's the fabric for that uh..." Kimberly trailed off as she racked her brain for what she was supposed to be making. "Damn. I forgot."

"The summer dress?" Brittany shook her head at her forgetfulness. "It's at your station."

"Thanks. Have you settled in yet?" Kimberly questioned, moving to get the fabric she needed.

Brittany sighed, outlining a shape on her fabric. "I'm as settled in as I can be."

"Have you called you're mystery man?"

"He's not a mystery, Kim." Brittany sighed.

"He is to me. So, have you or not?"

"Yes I did, but he didn't answer."

"Well, maybe he's busy." Kimberly hummed causing Brittany to shake her head.

"His tour is over. What can he possible be busy with?" Brittany sat the fabric pencil down and turned to look at her friend.

"Would being on a ten hour plane ride count as busy?"

* * *

-Back in New York-

* * *

"Alvie!" Charlene called from downstairs.

Alvin groaned and laid his head on the desk full of lyric ideas. "Sorry, but Alvin's not here right now! Can I take a message?" He grunted quietly.

"Aren't the two of you a couple?" Theo asked, entering Alvin's room with both hands occupied by cookies and a glass of milk.

"Yes." He lifted his head. "And it's very- beautiful person in the whole world!" Alvin quickly shouted, trying to sound cheery and bright. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by to say hi." Charlene said wrapping her arms around Alvin's waist.

"Well hi. As you can see, I'm a little busy writing lyrics."

"To me it looks like you need a break."

"Yeah, from you." Alvin muttered, returning to his work.

"What was that?"

"A break from Theo's cookies." Alvin laughed, trying to inconspicuously cover his tracks. "He's made so many. If I eat any more I'll explode."

Theodore looked up shocked. "I've only made tw-"

"Twelve batches." Alvin interrupted, shooting a look to Theodore as to say, 'Play along!'

"Twelve...Right twelve. I just get like that when Simon's gone." Theodore laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, he left?" Charlene raised an eyebrow.

"Just on a little vacation. No need to worry." Alvin sighed tiredly.

Charlene placed a hand on her hip and glared at the two. "Where did he go?"

"He didn't say. All he told me was that he's giving himself a little vacation." Alvin replied.

Before Charlene could say another word her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and sighed. "Fine, I have to go anyway. I'll see you later." She placed a kiss on Alvin's cheek before walking out the door.

"Why did we just lie to her?"

"About the cookies or where Simon is?" Alvin sighed, shuffling through his lyrics.

"Both. I thought you liked Charlene." Theodore asked, though his voice came out muffled through a mouth full of cookies.

"I did, but thing is that she's trying to destroy what we created. She's trying to destroy our family. Even if Brittany does show up, you know Charlene won't back down without a fight." Alvin admitted. "If Dave has taught me anything, it's that family comes first and you can't let anything come between those you love."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"Well, maybe he's busy." Kimberly hummed, causing Brittany to shake her head.

"His tour is over. What can he possible be busy with?" Brittany sat the fabric pencil down and turned to look at her friend.

"Would being on a ten hour plane ride count as busy?"

Brittany gaped, jaw dropped to the floor. Kimberly only stared at the new figure in the room before it clicked.

"You must be Simon." Kimberly said. "I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. Everybody does."

"Hi." Simon replied unsure of what was happening.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee. That should give you guys enough time to talk." Kimberly wagged her finger before disappearing, only to duck around the corner to ease drop on their conversation. After all, she couldn't just leave her friend unprotected with some guy who appeared from thin air.

"So..." Simon trailed off catching Kimberly hiding behind the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked turning to face him. "All I wanted was a phone call."

"I was already on the plane when you called. Besides, we need to talk in person." Simon said, shifting his body and placing his hands in his pocket.

"What's going on? Is everybody okay? Did it happen on tour?"

"What? No, no. No one was injured. We're all fine." Simon said waving his hands.

Brittany gave a sigh of relief but it was instantly taken away by the words Simon said next.

"It's about Charlene."

"What? What about her?"

"Is there a place we can talk privately? Your friend seems to like to listen in." Simon whispered.

"Let me find someone to cover-"

"I'll do it!" Kimberly shouted popping out from around the corner.

-Back in New York-

"Where is he, Alvin?" Charlene growled, glaring at her counterpart before her.

"For the billionth time! I don't know!" Alvin yelled, exasperated.

"I swear if you don't tell me I'll-"

"You'll what?! Break up with me? Tear me down in front of everyone?! 'Cause I swear to you that'll be the best that could ever happen to me." Alvin yelled backing Charlene into a corner.

"Listen here Alvin." Charlene said jabbing her finger into Alvin's chest.

"No." He swatted her hand away. "You listen for a change. Even if I did know where my brother was, what makes you think I'd tell you? You get out of my house, out of my life, and away from my family. We don't need you. We have never needed you."

"You can't do that."

"I just did, Charlene."

-London-

"Wait. You came here to take me back home just because Charlene was being a little harsh?" Brittany sighed, tossing her keys on the counter.

"Britt, she's working her way into the group to gain control. Harsh is just putting it mildly."

"Then how would you put it?" Brittany asked turning to face Simon.

"She has Alvin on a leash and she's slowly tearing down Jeanette. She's going to get to the point to where she'll replace us all, and she'll start with Jeanette."

"Si, I just… I've…"

"I've missed you too. I love you. I can't go a day without thinking about you." Simon said grabbing hold of Brittany, pulling her close to him. "I need you. We need you." He said running his hand through her hair as she pushed away from him. "You are the last person I'd thought to give up on us."

-New York-

"Please tell me that you have heard from Simon?" Ron said, relaxing in his chair as Alvin walked into the room.

"Charlene's gone." Alvin said ignoring Ron's question.

"Great. That's awesome. Now who's going to lead the Chipettes?" Ron spat.

"If Brittany doesn't come back… We won't exist anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"We're nothing without her. Sure my brothers and I did fine without them but…They're family now and without them, there will be no us."

"You better pray she does come home."

"We all are." Alvin said as his phone buzzed in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"I'm not giving up on you." Brittany said.

"Then why is it so hard to make a decision?" Simon asked, gripping her hand firmly.

"It's not that. I just don't know if I want to go back to that life style."

"Brittany, I'm not asking you to retake your place. I'm only asking you to save us." Simon pleaded as Brittany shook her head. "I seriously doubt that you are going to let something that you worked so hard for be destroyed by someone who could care less about it. This isn't just your life we're talking about, Britt. We're talking about your sister's lives and my brother's lives. MY life. Our reputation."

"Even if I do go back and help, what am I supposed to do?" Brittany groaned, shaking her head helplessly.

"You're Brittany Sage Miller and my brother is Alvin Rex Seville. The two of you are bond to come up with something." Simon smirked as his phone starting to ring in his pocket.

* * *

-New York-

* * *

-A Few Moments Before-

"If Brittany doesn't come back… We won't exist anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"We're nothing without her. Sure my brothers and I did fine without them but….they're family now and without them…there is no us."

"You better pray she does come home."

"We all are." Alvin said as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and put it to his ear. "Hello?" There was no reply. He looked at the caller I.D. "Jean, are you there? Hello?" Alvin gulped; worry starting to swell in his chest. "Jeanette?!" He yelled, this time more desperate. He heard a faint moan and then a voice but it wasn't Jeanette's.

"No one tells me what to do Seville."

Alvin's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Charlene! What did you do!?"

"Don't you worry, Alvin. It'll only get worse." Charlene said, voice laced thickly with malice, before ending the call.

Panicked, Alvin shoved his phone into his pocket before rushing out of the building. Ron was left mouth agape, a question hanging on the tip of his tongue.

Alvin jumped into his car and floored the gas pedal. He sped down the street to the Miller's house, all the way praying that Jeanette wasn't hurt. He pulled out his phone and quickly called his brother.

* * *

-London-

* * *

Brittany's eyes widened at the news they had just received. "She did what?! Is she alright? Is Jeanette hurt!?"

"The doctor said she'll be fine. She just has a small bump on the head from being hit, nothing major. As soon as they release her I'm going to bring her and El over to our place, just to be safe." Alvin spoke through the speaker.

"Alvin," Brittany rubbed her chin. "Is Ron still your agent?"

"Yeah, why? You planning something?" Alvin asked as Simon grinned towards Brittany.

"Tell him to make some noise." A smirk appeared on her face. "Brittany Miller is coming back and I want Charlene to know all about it."

"You got it!" Alvin laughed. "I'll see you guys soon."

Simon grinned and turned to face her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

* * *

-New York-

* * *

"You lied to her." Jeanette accused as Alvin hung up from the call.

"Lying and answering the questions she asked are two different things, Jean. You of all people should know that." Alvin smirked, sliding his cell in his pocket. "No one needs to know. It stay's between you and me, okay?" He said taking hold of her hands.

Jeanette tilted her head. "What happened to the you that was a jerk?"

"Let's just say these last few months changed my perspective on things. This is the new me."

"Well I like the new you." She said with a soft smile.

* * *

-London-

* * *

"Are you sure that's the only flight available? Isn't there one a bit sooner?" Brittany asked, looking over Simon's shoulder.

"This is the soonest flight I could get us Britt." Simon sighed, booking their tickets. "Why don't you pack and then get some sleep."

"I'm already packed and I'm not tired." Brittany growled before walking into the kitchen. "You're the one who should really get some sleep. You've got to be tired."

"I've done worse Britt, you know this." He closed his laptop then rubbed his eye.

"Doesn't matter, you're tired and need to rest." Brittany said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Tell you what. I'll rest if you rest." He smiled.

"If I fall asleep now, I'll be up for hours." Brittany told Simon as he got up from the chair and walked towards her.

"That's the point. You'll be awake enough by the time we get to New York." He said running his hand through her hair.

"Would you just kiss me already? I know you want to, and playing with my hair isn't going to make it happen." Brittany stated.

Simon couldn't help but chuckled. He stared into her crystal blue eyes with a big smile on his face. Before he knew, it Brittany grasped the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. They ended their afternoon in sweet bliss.

* * *

-New York-

* * *

"I thought you were resting." Alvin said looking away from his lyrics to see Jeanette standing by his desk.

She looked at the ground. "I was…"

"Jean," Alvin stood from the desk. He placed his hand on Jeanette's cheek and gently caressed it. "You know that I don't think any differently of you, right?"

"You and I might not say anything about it but what if Charlene does? Then what will we do?" Crystal tears formed in her eyes and she bowed her head. "I don't think I can live with that."

"Yes you can." Alvin placed both of his hands on her cheeks and moved her to look him in the eyes. "I know you can. You're stronger then what Charlene has you believing, I promise. If she does say something about it then we deal with it and move on."

"What did Charlene do to you?"

"I realized how much she was hurting my family and trying to control what we worked so hard to get. It got me thinking about how I was acting towards my family… We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me being a jerk." Alvin admitted.

"You were still recovering from dealing with the loss of Dave. I don't know about anyone else, but I saw that." Jeanette whispered softly, raising a hand to grasp his.

"It doesn't excuse anything though. I shouldn't have been acting like that a year and a half later." He sighed, pulling away.

"He died right in front of you. You'll never be able to forget that."

"It's not just that Jean." He said facing her. "I… I said things that I wish I didn't and there's no way to take them back."

"Nobody's perfect Alvin and I'm sure Dave knew you didn't mean it." She tried to comfort him.

"He probably did, but telling him myself would make me feel so much better."

Jeanette gave Alvin a hug. "I know it would, but you need to move on. Dwelling on that won't bring him back. Nothing will. But he will be in your heart…forever."

Jeanette started to walk away but Alvin pulled her close to him and kissed her. This time he meant what he did. This wasn't just another girl. To him…it was THE girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"And why would I do that? Why would I bring her back after she made it clear that she didn't want to be back unless I was gone? Last time I checked, I'm still here." Ron said tossing his pen on his desk.

"You will make it happen. Destroying our career will only destroy yours…..Permanently." Alvin smirked.

Ron sighed, lips turned up into an evil smile. "And I'll build it up once more. You don't scare me kid."

"How would your wife feel about you cheating on her?" Brittany hummed, skimming through a large file as she walked into the room.

Ron's eyes widened. "You're bluffing."

"Not according to some of the women I asked, especially the minors. That could put you in jail for 20 or 30 years. Maybe even more." Brittany closed the file.

"You wouldn't dare." He slowly stood from his desk. "I worked hard to keep that buried." He growled.

"I'm sure you did, but I'm not someone to let people like you get away with it. Especially since some of these women were my friends." Brittany shut the file.

"I'm not signing you back on. No one will know that you're back."

"It's cute that you think I'm blackmailing you. But I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?" Ron asked leaning on his desk, hanging his head.

"I want you to know that I put you behind bars, and that you won't always get what you want. You may have been able to bring down a group of singers or a solo career, but you won't bring down mine."

"Charlene has the secrets she needs to bring you down. Even that's good enough for me."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked as the authorities entered the room.

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

-Seville Household-

* * *

"By tomorrow morning everyone will know that you're back." Andrew said.

Simon shook his hand. "Thanks Andrew. We're glad you're back."

"It's good to be back. It's all thanks to Brittany." Andrew smiled as Simon slowly walked him to the door.

"It wasn't a problem. Someone had to do it." Brittany smiled, though something was clearly on her mind. "I'm sorry. I'm still a little tired from the flight."

"All the more reason to leave you all alone. See you guys soon." Andrew waved before walking out the door.

Brittany rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair back as she headed towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay? Seems like something's bothering you." Simon asked, concerned.

"It's something Ron said. About Charlene knowing the secrets to tear us down." Brittany sighed as Simon wrapped his arms around her.

"Secrets about what?"

"Something we'd worked hard to keep buried." She said escaping Simons grasp.

"What secret Britt?"

"I…"

* * *

-Alvin & Jeanette-

* * *

"There you are." Alvin said, entering his room to see Jeanette on her phone. "I thought you'd be out of bed by now." He sighed, laying down beside her. "Are you okay?" He softly brushed a strand of hair away from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

"Damn." She cursed, realizing the time. While climbing out of bed to go and get dressed Alvin picked up her phone that she left behind.

"The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes. I didn't take you for a mystery kind of person." Alvin said changing his name on her phone.

"Then you don't know me well enough." She said turning around. "What are you doing?"

"Changing my contact name. I am now the Sexiest Man Ever." He smiled at Jeanette, setting her phone on the nightstand.

Jeanette rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun. "Some things haven't changed I see."

Alvin hopped out of bed and walked up behind Jeanette, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Some things never will." He whispered placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

* * *

-Simon & Brittany-

* * *

"I would have never thought… I'm sorry." Simon whispered as the news sank in.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad Ms. Miller stepped in when she did." Brittany said with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"So am I." He sighed, standing in front of her with one arm on the wall for support. "When are we going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. First, we need to inform them that she at least knows something. Then we all come out with it and find a way to avoid Charlene letting it out." Brittany closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"What are you more scared of? Them knowing about you or you knowing about them?"

"I'm more scared about what you think of me."

Simon stepped closer to Brittany. "I think that you're the most brilliant and beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." He said pressing her against the wall and leaning in closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"It's nice to see the whore is back where she belongs." Charlene snarkily commented, inviting herself into the house. Brittany grabbed hold of Simon's arm as he turned around. "That's right, keep your dog on a leash. No telling what he might do." She smirked, staring at Simon. "Have you told her yet?"

"I'm afraid that the whore interrupted before we could get that far." Brittany said, causing Simon to chuckle and Charlene's face to turn red. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to know what you're up against and to give you a chance to back down." Charlene smirked, taking a few steps closer. "I'm not scared of you anymore. Not with the information that I have." She grinned.

"I'm not going to let some lowlife take over something I worked hard for. Do you really think secrets are going to tear us apart?"

"Only one way to find out." She had an evil grin as she stepped backwards. "Let me know how you feel when Simon tells you about that French girl he shacked up with one drunken night." She giggled manically before exiting the house.

"Brittany-"

"Charlene slipped something in your drink."

"I'm not that much of an open book now, am I?" Simon chuckled.

"Simon." She pulled out her phone, showing him a text message. "It doesn't matter how drunk you are, you still love me."

"I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised." She put her phone away. "I suppose we should get the others. Let them know what's going on."

"Alvin's probably in the office working on his lyrics and I think Jeanette is still resting in his room." Simon said. "I'll get Alvin and you get Jean, then I'll find Theo. And wherever Theo is, El isn't too far behind."

* * *

-Alvin & Jeanette-

* * *

"Shouldn't we make an appearance downstairs?" Jeanette asked as she buttoned her shirt once more.

"No one's come looking for us yet." Alvin said, sitting up and grabbing Jeanette by the shoulders, gently pulling her against his chest. "All they know is that I'm writing and you're resting."

"Which means my sister can come up at any moment thinking that I'm the only one in here." Jeanette stated as there was a knock on the door.

"Jean, you up?" Brittany asked knocking again. "Jeanette?"

"Okay, genius." Alvin whispered. "Now what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"Jean, you up?" Brittany asked, knocking again. "Jeanette?"

"Okay, genius." Alvin whispered. "Now what?"

"Just stay on the other side of the bed. I'll take care of Brittany." Jeanette whispered, giving Alvin a quick kiss as Brittany knocked on the door once more.

"Jean, I can hear you. Can I come in?"

"Just a minute!" Jeanette called as Alvin quickly hid on the other side of the bed.

"Just meet me and Si down stairs. We need to talk about something."

"Okay, I'll uh, be down in a minute." Jeanette yelled, blowing out a sigh of relief as she heard her sister's footsteps fade away.

"What do you think that's about?" Alvin wondered, resting his head on the bed.

"You look ridiculous, you know that right?"

"I love you." He grinned.

"Put your clothes on. I have a feeling that you're going to need to be there too." She smiled. "And I love you too."

-Simon & Brittany-

"Alvin wasn't in the office. I'm trying his cell now." Simon said as Brittany walked down the stairs.

"He was with Jeanette and I don't think they were just talking either. Did you get a hold of El and Theo?"

"Either their cell phones died or they're out of range. I can't get a hold of them." Simon sighed, watching Brittany, noted that something was clearly bothering her. "Are you sure he was up there with Jean?"

"No, not really, but it just about makes sense."

"Make sense how exactly?"

"Jean gets hurt and Alvin does what he does best. Flies in and saves the day, a little too well if you ask me."

"He's changed Britt. He's not the same person he used to be."

"I don't know that." Brittany snapped harshly.

"Don't know what?" Alvin asked as he and Jeanette walked into the living room.

"That Charlene has secrets that could possible tear us apart." Simon said between clenched teeth, still looking at Brittany.

"Do you two need a minute? Jean and I can-"

"We're fine." Brittany cut Alvin off. "What does Charlene have against you?"

"Nothing that would ruin me. You?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing… Current." Brittany replied.

"It probably has to do with me." Jeanette spoke. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

"Jeanette what are you talking about?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "What have you done that could be used against you?"

"Why do you need to know? For all you know, Charlene could be bluffing or this couldn't even be about Jean." Alvin said. "If this is about us, our family, what could she have against you?"

"Okay, that's enough. Alvin, upstairs, my room; Brittany talk to your sister." Simon cut in. "You and I will talk later." He whispered as he passed by Brittany.

"What was it that you were saying?" Brittany asked Jeanette as the boys walked upstairs.

* * *

-Alvin & Simon-

* * *

"What's going on? If I know Charlene it's going to take more than secrets then to bring us all down." Alvin stated.

"If you were to tell me this a year ago, when everything was good, I'd believe you. But now… Now we're practically falling apart. Ron managed to break us apart and Charlene gets the pleasure in finishing it." Simon said harshly. "The least you can do is to cut her some slack."

"Like she just did down stairs? She's back what, a couple of hours and she's already holding something against me."

"Are you sleeping with Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Alvin smiled.

"Damn it Alvin! This isn't funny." Simon grunted. "Some things will never change." He said under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Alvin asked defensively.

"The Alvin she remembers is the jerk who cared about no one but himself. How does that make you look now that you're sleeping with her sister?"

"I've changed."

"I know that. Jeanette obviously knows that, but that doesn't mean Brittany will see it that way."

* * *

-Brittany & Jeanette-

* * *

"I'm going to kill that-"

"Brittany!" Jeanette yelled. "London certainly changed your language."

"Don't play Mom, Jean." Brittany sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"Now look who's trying to play Mom."

"Jeanette."

"If you didn't leave, none of this would be happening!" Jeanette yelled with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea what I've been put through."

"Then tell me. You could have called me."

"I tried, but I never was able to dial the number."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here. I didn't know what Charlene had planned. What matters is that I'm here now."

"I don't need you now." Jeanette stated.

"But you need Alvin."

"He was there for me. He has changed Brittany. You just weren't here to see it."

* * *

_Reunions were supposedly the happiest time a family gets together….but not ours. I trust my brothers and the girls, but I can't play both sides. Needless to say… They succeeded into tearing us apart. They just don't know it yet._

_You see, behind the scenes, we know that Jeanette tried to kill herself because of how Charlene had treated her. Alvin was going to start a solo career because he deemed it best for him at the time. I made a stupid mistake with drinking too much, which lead to sleeping with Charlene, and (thankfully) Brittany was very forgiving. However, the news she told me was a lot to take in._

_Long story short, she too tried to kill herself. That is, before she became famous. Her sisters were more popular than her when they were in school. One day she came home, locked herself in the bathroom crying, ready to slit her wrists, but she hesitated and Mrs. Miller was on the other side of the door talking to her. She eventually saved Brittany and helped her on in life._

_Not everyone is perfect and we seem to forget that. We may seem to get along on the outside but some of us can't stand to look at each other. And that's something we're going to need to work on._

"Not the journal again. And here I thought you were going to be able to go two months without it." Brittany smirked, tossing her phone on the pull-out bed next to Simon.

"It helps me sort through my thoughts without be interrupted." Simon replied, closing his journal. "What are you still doing up?"

"Well, considering that your room is next to Alvin's where Jeanette is also staying. It's hard to sleep." She sighed, heading to the kitchen.

"We could always return the favor." Simon halfheartedly teased.

Her lips lifted up in a hint of a smile. "If I ever stop being ill, I'll consider it."

"You should really go see a doctor." Simon said standing up.

"I'm not pregnant. How many times do I need to tell you?"

"When do you eat pickles by themselves and then want a milkshake after words?" Simon asked standing on the other side of the counter. "Go see a doctor. Please."

"If I go, will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Yes."

Brittany sighed. "I'll call them in the in morning." Simon grinned. "Don't look at me like that." He chuckled. "Just for that you get to go buy me a milkshake." She demanded as Simon walked over to her.

"I love you." He said grabbing her by the waist.

"I'll love you even more if you go get me that milkshake." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Simon smiled, looking into her blue eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Strawberry or Vanilla?" He asked, walking to the freezer. "You're only choice is Strawberry though."

"Strawberry it is then." Brittany said walking over to the bed.

_Being the family that we use to be… I don't think that will take very long. It's just a matter of us trying to get back to where we use to be. Which, like I already said, won't take very long._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"Simon...Simon wake up." Alvin whispered, gently shaking his brother while trying not to wake Brittany. "Simon."

"What?" Simon mumbled, lifting his head to look at the clock, arms still wrapped securely around the sleeping Brittany. "Damn Alvin it's 6:30 in the morning. What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Can we go to the office?"

Simon groaned, loosening his grip and rolling on to his back. He raised a hand to rub over his face. "I'll be there in a minute."

As Alvin quietly left the room and headed towards the office, Simon managed to slip out of bed without waking the sleeping Brittany who only mumbled quietly in her sleep and rolled over.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait for another two hours?" Simon yawned as he shut the office doors behind him.

Alvin turned around to face his brother, his bottom lip bit worriedly. "Charlene is still a part of the group."

"What?!" Simon hissed, eyes wide with any hints of sleep gone. "What do you mean she's still apart of the group?! Andrew told us we had nothing to worry about, that he took care of it."

"He did but Charlene was able to… She was able to convince him otherwise."

"Is Brittany signed on still?"

"No."

"Damn." Simon ran his fingers through his hair when suddenly getting an idea. "Do you still have those songs that you were going to use for yourself?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"Go over them and make sure that Brittany can sing them. Then call Andrew and have him write up a contract for her." Simon instructed, turning to leave the office.

"Then what?"

"We tell Brittany and find a way to bring Charlene down for good."

Of course at that point, I thought it would be easy….but…..I forgot who I was dating, which then reminded me that nothing was ever easy with her.

"No. No, no." Brittany said, shaking her head in obvious disagreement.

"Brittany, please. Before you tear my head off, just hear me out, kay?" Simon pleaded as Brittany rolled her eyes before nodding her head with a small sigh. "Okay, so you sign the contract, sing a couple songs, and become a lot more popular than Charlene, all the while giving her more reason to give up." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind, trying to calm her.

"I do miss being popular." Brittany sighed, turning in his arms to face him.

Simon smiled, brushing her hair back. "You don't have to do this, but please….don't leave me alone with her. I might hurt her and you're the only one who can stop me." He teased.

"Not if I hurt her first." Brittany smirked as Alvin ran down the stairs only to slow.

Alvin chuckled. "Don't you hate when this happens?"

"What is he talking about?" Brittany asked, trying to turn around only for Simon to hold her in place.

"Don't turn around." Simon chuckled. "Although it is perfect blackmail material, just don't."

Brittany smirked. "Oh really now?"

Alvin's eyes widened. "NO!" he screamed.

"So it was his idea for you to take me out." Brittany said tugging on Simon's shirt.

"Which goes back to the question that is running through my mind right now; Why are you still here!? You're supposed to be gone." Alvin stressed.

"He's not wearing clothes." Brittany smiled. "And you won't let me blackmail him. Why?"

"Because I'm a nice big sibling and I like to do the torturing myself." He whispered.

Alvin groaned, turning to disappear from the embarrassment he had just caused himself. "I hate you all!" He called over his shoulder before mumbling to himself. "I seriously have no idea how I survived."

Brittany frowned as something occurred to her. "Didn't Jean go shopping?"

"Stop. Before you even think about going there, Jeanette told me he was still asleep…in that state." Simon laughed.

"Oh dear." Charlene stepped in, causing Simon's laughter to cease. "Who killed you?"

"You did apparently." Alvin reappeared, fiddling with his jeans.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about your girlfriend than your brother." Charlene spat.

"What'd you do?" Brittany asked as Alvin pulled out his phone.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you trust him with your sister." Charlene said walking closer to Brittany.

"I have more trust in him then I do you, and believe me, that's saying a lot." Brittany bit, stopping inches from her face.

"Careful, wouldn't want to harm the baby." Charlene bitterly laughed before her smile turned into a smirk. "What are you….two…three weeks along now?" She mused, observing her nails.

"Where is my sister?" Brittany bit through clenched teeth.

Alvin spoke; redialing the number he had previously called numerous times. "She's not answering her cell."

Brittany turned on the, in her opinion, hideous wanna-be. "Charlene!" She raised her voice, clenching her fists. This time she meant business.

"Watch it Brittany. One phone call and your life could be over." Charlene threatened.

"With what possible information do you have against me that can do that?! What did I do to get you to hate me so much?"

Charlene just stared at Brittany. "You don't remember…"

"Remember what exactly?" Brittany asked only for Charlene to turn and start to walk away. Brittany's hand shot out and she caught her wrist in a vise wise grip. "What is all this about and where is my sister?"

Charlene yanked away from Brittany's bone breaking grip and glared at her with eyes filled with complete and absolute hatred. "Don't touch me." She bit, turning to walk out the door.

"Charlene, my sister- Charlene!" Brittany screamed before turning. "Alvin."

"It's ringing…Jean? Where are you? Are you okay?" Alvin looked at his phone. "Jeanette?! Damn." He said under his breath as threw his phone against the wall, causing Brittany to jump.

"What happened?" Simon asked standing behind Brittany.

"Either we lost signal or she hung up." Alvin sighed, running a hand through his hair as Brittany's phone went off.

"If it's anyone but Jeanette, I'm not here." Brittany sighed worriedly as she went into the kitchen.

_It wasn't Jeanette… In fact it was from Andrew. Jeanette contacted him, he doesn't know much… She left. We don't know where went or why she left, but Brittany didn't take it very well….neither did Alvin. Talk about déjà vu… Honestly, I feel like that Jeanette is showing Britt what it was like when she left. The only difference is that Britt is pregnant…I'm going to be a father…_

_That isn't the only thing. Apparently, Britt and Charlene use to be childhood friends and something went down between them, tearing them apart. As to what happened, Britt doesn't remember._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

**_Thanks to _crazymofo332 _for giving me the idea earlier. _**

* * *

-15 Years Ago-  
-London-

* * *

"Brittany, where are you going?" Jeanette asked as Brittany searched through her draws.

"I'm going to that party, with or without your help." Brittany spat. "There it is." She smiled, pulling out a small bag of powder.

Curiosity peaked in Jeanette. "What is that?"

"The less you know the better." Brittany stuffed the bag into her pocket. "If Mrs. Miller asks, I'm sleeping." She made eye contact with Jeanette before making a body with pillows and pulling the comforter over it. "No one comes in this room until I get back."

"You're supposed to be the older sister." Jeanette frowned as Brittany opened the window. "It should be the other way around. You should be telling me not to go, not me telling you."

"Jeanette." Brittany sighed as she sat in the window ledge. "You wouldn't be able to survive in my world."

-Days Later-

"What am I going to do..." Brittany stressed, running a hand through her hair.

"How much do you owe?" Charlene asked, offering a glass of water only to have Brittany refuse it.

"Too much... I don't know what I was thinking." Brittany mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.

"Brittany, just tell me how much you owe. You know I'll lend you the cash to pay them off, just as long as you work to pay me back."

"I can't let you do that. I don't want you to think that I'm using you." Brittany sighed, lifting her head. "You don't want to know-"

"Brittany, I'm doing it."

Brittany knew it was an argument that she couldn't win. She relented. "Then how am I going to pay you back?"

"There's a competition in California. The Chipmunks are looking for a partnership and they're hosting a competition to find the best fit for them."

"You want me to become a rock star?"

"You'd make a good rock star."

"Okay….So quick question… Who are the Chipmunks?"

* * *

-California-  
-Alvin & Simon-

* * *

"Alvin would you stop staring." Simon whispered while looking at the list of candidates.

"What? Some of these chicks here are hot." Alvin drooled at the mouth. "Oh, now she is fine." He grinned, spotting Brittany.

"Would you grow up!?" Simon slapped the pieces of paper against Alvin's chest. "These are people, not… Toys." Simon said also seeing Brittany.

"Much better looking than Tracey, isn't she? I saw her first. I get dibs." Alvin stated.

"No one is better looking than me." Tracey said wrapping herself around Simon. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." He said kissing her forehead. "Unfortunately, I have to go make sure everything is set up. So I'll see you tonight, over a candle-light dinner." He whispered.

Tracey grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

-Brittany, Jeanette, & Eleanor-

"Too young, too much of a player, and a very cute man… With a girlfriend." Brittany said going back to her phone.

"I think he's kind of cute." Jeanette said.

"Alvin is a player. He'll break your heart in a matter of seconds." Brittany stated.

Jeanette sighed dreamily. "Or maybe he's trying to find the right one."

"You're dreaming Jeanette." Brittany said putting her headphones on, listening to the song they'd be singing soon.

* * *

_I have NEVER heard so many terrible singers… I swear I thought I was going to die! That is until I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Her voice was as beautiful as she looked… What am I saying? I have a girlfriend and I love her… Oh my. I'm turning into Alvin… I think I'll go die now..._

* * *

-Months Later-  
-After becoming partners with the Chipmunks-

* * *

"Chipettes? That's a little cliché don't you think?" Brittany asked.

"I think it's a great idea. The Chipmunks and Chipettes. Brilliant!" Alvin smiled. "So, you want to date me first?"

Brittany was clearly annoyed. "What are you, five? Don't you have other things to worry over?"

Alvin winked. "Not yet."

"Have respect and do us all a favor: grow up." Simon frowned, giving his brother a good smack to the head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bonding time, but I think the name will be fitting, considering who you are partnering with." Andrew smiled.

"Right, sorry, but uh, you're the expert so if that's the name that works then that's the name we're sticking with."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you guys in the next few days." Andrew said as Brittany, Simon, and Alvin stood up and walked out the door.

"Want to go to lunch with me? It'd be good publicity." Alvin smiled with his arms opened.

"No, but thanks anyway." Brittany said as Tracey walked up, instantly attaching herself to Simon.

"Trace, I'm really warm. Could you not?" Simon asked.

"But I missed you." She whined.

"It's been like thirty minutes." Brittany stated.

"It's called being in love, not that you would understand that." Tracey spat.

"Tracey-"

"No, Simon it's fine. It's not the first time someone's girlfriend was nasty to me." She said cutting him off.

"But-"

"No, Simon." She cut him off once more. "I don't need a big brother, I need a friend….but not one who gets trampled by his own girlfriend." She spat, walking away.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for our reservation." Tracey said dragging Simon along with her.

_Maybe she's right… Maybe Tracey is walking all over me. I never really saw it until she pointed it out. Now that I think about it, she's been making more decisions about little things than I have. I like her, Brittany I mean. She's different. Unlike any other girl I've met… I think I'm in love with her._

* * *

"You broke up with her?! Simon she's your childhood sweetheart. What changed your mind?" Alvin asked.

"It wasn't working out." Simon said, not once looking up from his book.

"Who is she?" Alvin said taking Simon's book from him. "And don't tell me it has nothing to with a girl."

Simon frowned, reaching to take his book back. "It has nothing to do with a girl."

"Oh my… You like her. You broke up with Tracey because of her, didn't you?" Alvin asked, a hint of hurt evident in his voice. "Sounds like me."

Simon's eyes widened. "Shut up! I am not you and I will never be you! Now leave me alone!"

"Bad time?" Brittany asked walking into the house. "The door was opened."

"No, you're fine." Simon sighed, standing up. "What's up?"

"I forgot that I had a lunch date tomorrow and was hoping to push the time of our meeting."

"Yeah, just come over when you're done."

"Thanks. Well, if I want to be an American in the next few months, I should go."

"Do you want to grab dinner sometime this week? I'm free whenever, it doesn't have to be dinner." Simon mumbled almost incoherently while he fidgeted, looking at the floor.

"Uh, I would if you would have asked me a week ago, but I have a boyfriend."

"No, I understand Britt. I'll see you around."

* * *

_It's been ten years…and I feel that I will never be with the woman I love since the relationship she started ten years ago seems to be a success. But there's still a chance….right?_

* * *

**_I haven't heard from you guys in a while... Anyone still alive out there?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"Jeanette where are you?" Brittany whispered, reading through her journal for the third time.

Simon sighed, shutting his book. "Not again." He stood up from the couch and walked to table to retrieve the journal. "Give me that."

"Simon, no. Give that back." Brittany yelled, reaching for the journal.

"You promised." Simon stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've been in the hospital twice already for stress, and I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in bed."

"It's been seven months Simon. I have to find her." Brittany sighed before whispering to herself. "I need to find her."

Simon gently rested his hand on her stomach. "You will, but don't put our child's health at risk. You need to take care of yourself." Simon whispered, seeing tears form in Brittany's eyes. "I'll help you look for her, only if get yourself back in bed."

"Okay, okay. Help me to your room." Brittany gave in, taking Simon's hand.

Alvin walked into the living room with a pencil in his mouth and sheet music in his hands. He looked up, slowly removing the pencil from his mouth. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Was everyone there for that doctor's appointment?"

"No, but I have said it enough that they should have been." Simon teased.

"You're not funny." Brittany stated. "I think I can manage from here."

"Okay." Simon sighed as he watched her go upstairs to his bedroom.

"That's not-"

"Pregnancy, Alvin. It's all a part of the pregnancy. She'll be back to herself soon after the baby is born." Simon said, returning to his book.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to be an Uncle." Alvin smiled at the idea. "Uncle Alvin."

"I'm going to disown you because of that." Simon teased while searching for his spot in the book.

"What's so bad about me being the Uncle of your child?" Alvin asked defensively.

"One, you're my brother. Two, you are constant trouble. Three, I don't want to raise a version of you." Simon replied, settling into his book.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Take a look at these. I want to make sure that they're compatible for Britt. When she's allowed to return, that is." He smiled, handing Simon the sheets.

Simon closed his book once again, taking the lyrics and looking them over. There was a knock on the door and Alvin went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin listen-"

"You left without reason. You're sister has been so worried about you that it put her in the hospital twice. I called you and when you answered you hung up on me. We were worried about you, we almost thought that you were dead!" Alvin screamed at the person who stood in the doorway.

"Alvin, I'm sorry I just… I-"

"Alvin what are you… Oh…" Simon said showing up to the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No, Jean, you can't." Simon said.

"Guys, I know that I have caused trouble but please let me-"

"Jean I depended on you. You were the only person to really keep me together. You were the only who noticed that I was still suffering from losing Dave. Do you even remember why?" Alvin demanded.

"You watched him have a heart attack after saying some things that you wish you didn't say." Jeanette said looking at the ground.

"Oh good. I'm so happy you remembered." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Alvin that's enough." Simon cut in.

"Britt left because I was a jerk and she every right to leave. But you," Alvin pointed at Jean. "I have no idea why you left. Seven months you've been gone. No phone calls, no emails, no letters. Nothing indicating that you're alive! Nothing!" Alvin yelled leaving Simon and Jeanette at the door, and going upstairs.

"Alvin." Brittany called as she saw Alvin pass by. He peaked into the room. "Why were you yelling?" Alvin sighed trying to decide if he should tell her if her sister showed up. "Alvin."

"You should probably ask Simon." He said walking away.

"Oh course I should." Brittany mumbled. "Where's my phone?"

"Jeanette's back." Alvin said appearing in the doorway. "That's why I was yelling. Is this what it's like when someone close to you hurts you? I feel like that I lost a part of myself and I feel that I can't get it back."

"I'm sorry Alvin. I never thought-"

"Neither did I." He mumbled going to his room and shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes and turned his music up as loud as it would go.

* * *

-Later that Night-

* * *

"Are you okay? You look and feel… Irritated." Simon asked climbing in bed next to her.

"It's amazing how a few hours can go without telling very important information." Brittany said looking at dresses on the iPad.

Simon leaned his head against the headboard. "Alvin told you… I didn't want you to over excite yourself or-"

"Or start yelling and stressing myself out, landing me back in the hospital." Brittany finished his sentence. "Where is she now?"

"She's at home, with your sister." Simon said as Brittany put her iPad on the nightstand and laid down with her back towards Simon. "Brittany I'm sorry." He put his arm over her, taking hold of her hand. "I just didn't want to see you back in the hospital." He kissed her shoulder. "I'm just trying to take care of the two of you."

"I know. And I'm not angry." She said tracing Simon's hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

-Following Morning-

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't going downstairs? I thought you wanted to see your sister." Simon said.

"Just because I'm stubborn doesn't mean I don't listen to you." Brittany replied flipping through channels.

"I never said that you couldn't see her."

"But seeing her will raise questions which will come with answers I probably won't like, which then will lead to yelling and potentially landing me back in the hospital." Brittany explained.

"Fine. If that's how you want to see it then stay up here." Simon said kissing Brittany's forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

Jeanette scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Surely you can come up with something better than her health."

"She's seven months pregnant, Jean!" Simon stressed. "She went to the hospital twice because she was looking for you! Don't you dare think for a second that she wasn't!"

"I didn't know…" Jeanette stuttered though shock was clearly evident in her eyes.

"You left before we could tell you." Simon said. "She's just trying to prevent herself from going back to the hospital until the baby is due."

"Do you know what it is?" Jean asked as Simon bowed his head.

* * *

-Brittany & Alvin-

* * *

"Go talk to her." Brittany sighed, thankfully excepting the glass of water he offered to her.

"And what exactly are we supposed to talk about Britt?"

"Tell her what these last seven months have done to you and then go on from there."

Alvin laughed bitterly. "Easier said than done."

"Don't hide from this Alvin. Do you remember what happened after Dave died?"

He clenched his fists. "I didn't hide after Dave died."

"Right, because you were always a jerk. I'm sorry, I forgot." Brittany said. "Alvin, hiding from something doesn't mean it'll go away. It always finds a way back to you."

"Sounds like that's advice you needed about a year ago." Alvin grinned.

"I never gave anyone a chance to give it to me." Brittany said. "Talk to Jeanette, Alvin. At least try to work things out."

"I'll think about it." He said leaving, passing by Jeanette as she entered the room.

"So… A baby girl." Jeanette whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry… I should have called but… I knew that you would come and get me as soon as you knew where I was."

"Why did you leave?" Brittany asked getting to the point. "What did Charlene say to make you leave?"

"Britt… You never returned the money you borrowed from her. That's why she's doing this." Jeanette lied.

"No, Jean, I did. I also told you to stay out of it." Brittany said taking a deep breath.

"Then why does she claim she doesn't have it?"

"I don't know Jeanette, why does she claim not to have it? And why not come to me if she didn't get her money, even though I did give to her years ago. Why come to you?"

"She just wants her money Brittany. Please, just give it to her." Jeanette pleaded.

"What did you do it Jeanette?" Brittany looked easily through her helpless lies.

Janette stumbled over her words. "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that Charlene got her money because I paid her in person!" Brittany yelled. "What did you do?!"

"Jeanette, out." Simon said walking into the room, over to Brittany.

"Simon-"

"OUT!" He screamed.

* * *

-Alvin & Jeanette-

* * *

"What was that all about?" Alvin asked following Jeanette outside. "Jeanette?!"

Jeanette swiveled around to face him. "Are we going to talk or see who can yell the loudest?"

"He's just doing what's best for her, Jean. She's been through a lot. We all have."

"And I'm sorry, I just… I just had to leave."

"But why? Why did you have to leave?"

"Brittany's not the only one with a dark past, Alvin. I don't know about Britt, but I'm not willing to let Charlene expose mine."

"Tell me." He said walking closer to her.

"No."

"I wasn't asking." He took hold of her hand. "I still love you and I want to help, but I need to know what is going on."

* * *

-Simon & Brittany-

* * *

"Simon I'm fine, just… Just stop." Brittany grunted. "What were you thinking, letting her up here?"

"Britt, please, not now."

"I told you… I told you what would happen and you still let her up here." Brittany said, almost in tears.

"She wanted to see you. I was right outside the door the entire time." He said climbing into bed next to her. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

"After everything I told you…" Brittany shook her head.

"I don't care what happened in the past. I care about your future. Our future." He said lacing his fingers with hers. "You're not wearing your ring."

"You aren't wearing yours either." Brittany stated.

"Mine's getting cleaned, what's your excuse?" He whispered.

"I'm carrying your child, my ring doesn't exactly fit at the moment." She said resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I know." He smiled.

* * *

_Everyone has a secret. Some darker than others… When Jeanette disappeared, so did Charlene. After Janette came back, Charlene didn't show her face until three months afterwards. She decided to rear her ugly head after my child was born. Charlene showed up at our doorstep, more determined than ever to tear our family apart._

"Simon!" Brittany shouted, startling Simon, causing him to draw a line in his journal. "Okay, one, you need to stop with the journal, two, Andrew needs you to call him back and three, you need to keep an eye on your daughter or otherwise you will be raising another Alvin Seville and I promise you right now, when that happens, you will be on your own."

"Well, it'll be Alvin's problem if she does end up like him." He teased. "You can tell me to stop with the journal all you want, it won't happen anytime soon, and when did Andrew call? I didn't hear the phone ring." Simon hummed, searching for his cell.

"You didn't hear the phone because you were sleeping, rather than writing." Brittany shook her head, handing her husband his phone.

Simon yawned. "Did Andrew say what he wanted to talk about?"

"No, just that it was important." Brittany said as she watched Alvin through the window as he tried to get his niece to walk, though it was way too early for that milestone to be reached.

Simon stood up from the couch and walked up behind Britt, also watching Alvin. "He scares me with my child." He said putting the phone up against his ear.

Brittany smiled and turned around, facing Simon. "He makes a great Uncle… For now." She said giving Simon a kiss.

Simon smiled as Brittany pulled away. "I love you." He said before his smile vanished. "No Andrew, I'm not talking to you!" Simon groaned as he walked toward the office, leaving a giggling Brittany behind.

"What's got into you?" Alvin asked, his darling niece planted firmly on his hip.

"Nothing. You do know Alexis is only a month old, right?" Brittany asked.

"Anything's possible, Britt. You just gotta believe."

"Then you're capable of putting her down for a nap?"

"Last time I did that she screamed her lungs out." Alvin said as he handed Alexis to Brittany. "She's all yours." He looked at his watch.

"Somewhere you got to be?"

"Not for a couple more hours." He said as Simon walked out of the office and turned the TV on.

"These pictures that you just saw, surprises us all. Just when you thought that she was just a sweet and innocent girl… Well, clearly every good girl has a bad side and Jeanette Miller has shown hers. We have a statement and I quote 'I was alone. My sister's lives were going the way they wanted, but mine… I wasn't getting the attention that I was hoping for. So, I found another way.'" Simon shut the TV off.

"Alvin, take Alexis and put her down for her nap. I need to speak with Britt, alone." He said, staring at the powerless TV.

Alvin nodding before taking his niece and making his way upstairs. Brittany crossed her arms, debating on whether she should say something.

"Was my story…" Brittany hesitated to ask.

"Yeah, yours was told too." Simon said staring at the ground. "Did you know?"

"I had no idea that Jean… We should have just stayed in London."

"Don't say that." He looked at Brittany. "Don't say that. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you." He walked over to Brittany. "You made me realize things that I didn't or refused to see."

"I know I'll be okay, but will you?" Brittany asked pulled her into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"Simon! Simon!" A reporter yelled, running towards him with the mike held out in front of them.

Simon held his daughter close, covering her ears. "Get her out of here before she wakes my daughter." He growled to the body guard that stood alongside him.

The bodyguard tried his best to restrain the reporter, but she continually yelled. "How do you feel about the resent accusations made about your wife!?"

This caused Alexis to stir in her father's arms.

"I have no comments on the matter." Simon sighed, trying to keep his daughter from waking.

"Then how about your sister-in-law?! Do you have a comment on that?!" She rudely continued to ask.

Alexis' eyes started to flutter open.

"Damn it…" Simon hissed before turning to face the reporter. "You want me to say something?"

The reporter eagerly nodded her head.

"Just because I'm out with my brother, doesn't mean you can come and ask me about how I feel with the information that was released. It certainly doesn't give you the right to yell and wake my daughter." He growled as the car pulled up.

"If you want your daughter to stay asleep you should have left her at home with your wife." The reporter spat as Simon put Alexis in her car seat.

"Parenting works both ways Miss." He said getting in the car, closing the door. "Brad, where is my brother?"

"He should be opening the car door any moment now." Brad sighed right as Alvin opened the door.

"I saw the reporter." He said, getting into the car, taking off his hood and cap. "Did you say anything?"

Brad briefly interrupted. "Where to?"

"Home, Brad." Simon instructed, ignoring Alvin and instead choosing to watch Alexis sleep peacefully.

"Simon, did you-"

"Not until she woke my child up."

"Looks like she's not the only one who needs a nap." Alvin joked, actually getting Simon to laugh as he got a text message.

"Brad, how long 'til we get home?"

"Twenty minutes." He replied.

"What's the hurry?" Alvin asked as Simon replied to the text.

"Mom's in town."

* * *

-Twentyish Minutes Later-

* * *

"There they are." Vinny exclaimed as Alvin walked in.

Alvin laughed as he took her into his arms for a hug. "Hey Mom."

"Where is your brother?"

"He said he was going to Mexico. Something about you trying to take his daughter." He teased as Vinny rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Simon mocked as he set the car seat down. "The only reason I'd go to Mexico is to get away from you."

"The two of you haven't changed a bit." She said giving her oldest a hug. "Now where is she?"

"Alvin corrupted her enough to make her go to Mexico." Simon grinned as Brittany walked out of the kitchen with some drinks.

Vinny chuckled while she made her way to the car seat and pulled Alexis out. "She's precious. She looks just like her mother."

"Yes she does." He smiled as Brittany handed him a glass of water.

"If you go upstairs, hang a left, then a immediate right, there is a bedroom with a bed big enough to fit you both." Alvin commented.

"I should give you a medal for ruining nice moments." Brittany said.

"It's what I do best." Alvin grinned popping his collar.

"Speaking of nice moments, you're dressed up… Again. Who is she?" Brittany asked.

"Someone who will kill if I'm late." Alvin avoided the question. "I'll see you later Mom." He said gently placing a kiss on her check, then a gentle one on his niece's forehead.

"Did I offend him in asking that question?" Brittany asked as Alvin walked out the door.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Where is her room?" Vinny asked.

"Upstairs, make a left and it's the second door on the right." Simon said.

"Do I want to know?" Brittany asked as she watched Vinny and her daughter disappear upstairs.

"Alvin took your advice. He and Jeanette are working through this, just like you and I have been." Simon said. "You should talk to her."

"I've tried Simon, but she won't answer my calls. She doesn't want to hear what I have to say." She said running her hands through her hair. "How could I have been so stupid!?"

"This isn't your fault. Jeanette chose to take her clothes off. That was her decision, not yours."

"If I paid more attention to her…" She said as a tear fell down her face.

Simon pulled her to his chest. "Just give her time. She'll talk to you. She just needs a little time."

* * *

-Alvin & Jeanette-

* * *

"You need to talk to her." Alvin said breaking off the kiss.

"Alvin-"

"I can't dodge her questions forever Jean. She will find out."

"You're brother won't say anything, will he?" Jeanette asked.

"Ya, he will…that is iff he hasn't already." Alvin said standing from the couch.

"You shouldn't have told him."

"Jeanette-" Alvin clinched his fists while taking a deep breath. "Jean, I love my family, and I still want the relationship with them. I want to watch my niece grow up. I also want you. I want you by my side at a family barbeque, watching her run around with her siblings, cousins, and maybe even with our own kids."

"But?" Jeanette asked reconfiguring herself on the couch.

"But I don't want you and your sister to ignore each other. I don't want your relationship with her to be destroyed."

"All I did for her was lie about what she was doing!" Jeanette yelled. "She doesn't know anything about me or Eleanor! The relationship you're talking about doesn't exist Alvin."

"Then build one! I would like to avoid a conversation with my niece on why Mommy and Aunt Jean don't talk to each other, or why she doesn't see you!"

"You think Brittany will keep me from seeing her?"

"If you keep hiding from her she might."

"I'm not hiding!" Jeanette spat.

"Yes, Jean, you are. Hiding from your sister won't make her go away. She will find you and you will have no other choice but to talk to her." Alvin stressed. "You can't hide from what has happened Jeanette."

Jeanette stood from the couch. "Is that all?"

"Jeanette." Alvin ran his hand through his hair. "Please don't."

"You know where the door is." Jeanette said giving him his jacket.

"Jean, please. Talk to Brittany." Alvin pleaded.

"Goodbye, Alvin."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"Are you okay son? It looks like something is bothering you." Vinny said concerned, rubbing Alvin's back as he picked at his food.

"I don't know. Ever since Dave died I… I feel like I can't do anything right." He said pushing his plate away. "I found her Mom, but she keeps pushing me away." He wiped his eyes, keeping the tears from falling.

"She's under a lot of pressure Alvin. The public just found out a dark secret she and her sister tried to keep buried. It'll take time for them both to adjust."

"They aren't speaking to each other. I don't want that kind of family for my niece or for my own kids."

Vinny hugged Alvin. "You have such a big heart. Just give them time. I'm sure they'll come around."

"I hope you're right." He sighed as Simon walked down stairs, scrolling through his phone.

"Don't you have that meeting with Andrew?"

"Yes and I'm late." He said grabbing his keys as Alexis cried through the baby monitor. Simon looked up at his brother and Mom. "Could you?"

"I think we can manage." Vinny smiled.

"Thank you! I'll be home right after the meeting. Um… Alexis has a bit of a fever and Britt and I were up most of the night taking care of her, so she probably won't be up for a while. The medicine should be in the nursery." Simon said leaning against the counter.

"Si, we got this. Now go. We'll call you if anything happens." Alvin said standing from the table, going upstairs.

* * *

-Later in the Afternoon-

* * *

"There he is." Alvin said as Simon tossed his keys on the counter. "How'd it go?"

"Charlene showed up… So did Jeanette." He said staring at the ground.

"What happened?"

"They quit. Both of them." He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Charlene said that she was satisfied with the damage that she caused… And that Brittany shouldn't have denied her in having the solo career that she wanted."

"Why did Jean quit?" Alvin asked.

"She… All she said… She said goodbye." Simon whispered, hoping that he did hear him.

"Goodbye… She's not coming back?"

"I don't know Alvin. She just said goodbye and walked away." Simon sighed as his daughter started to cry.

"I'll get her."

"No, Alvin. I got her. You just go find Jeanette." Simon said standing from the couch.

"Si-"

"You'll regret it." He stated. "I found Brittany before we started the tour. I regretted not going to her then, it tore me up inside. Go find Jean."

Alvin nodded and left to find Jeanette.

"You never told me that." Brittany said, standing in the middle of the stairs.

"I loved you too much to lose you." He said reaching the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to go check-"

"Your Mom got to her." She said stopping him from passing her. "You look exhausted." She stated running her hand through his hair.

"It comes with being a parent and a professional singer." He said. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, but you shouldn't have turned the baby monitor off." She said resting her hands on his shoulders.

Simon smiled. "And have you lash out at me for not getting your beauty sleep? I don't think so." He said grabbing her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I would not lash out on you."

"Britt, I know you well enough to know that when you don't get enough sleep you take it out on everybody." Simon said stepping up.

Before Brittany could protest Simon kissed her. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. "Making up for lost time?" Brittany teased.

"Something like that." He smiled as he kissing her again, closing the bedroom door with his foot.

* * *

-Alvin & Jeanette-

* * *

"Jeanette, open the door!" Alvin called. "How long has she been in there?" He asked Eleanor.

"Twenty maybe thirty minutes." She replied. "You don't think she-" Alvin glared at her.

Alvin started to bang on the door. "Jean?! Open the door!"

"No. I'm… I'm not… I won't." Jeanette said. "Alvin?"

Alvin kicked the bedroom door down. Jeanette was lying in bed. There was a half empty bottle of vodka on the floor, along with a knife and a couple drops of blood.

"Jeanette?" Alvin rushed to the bed.

"Is she?"

"Get me a washcloth and some warm water." Alvin said carefully looking at the cuts on Jeanette's arms.

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"She's going to be fine, El. Just get the washcloth." Alvin instructed as Eleanor went downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

"You're not going to tell them… Are you?" Jeanette asked as Alvin continued to wrap her arm up.

"No." He said. "But you are."

"So I can give Britt more of a reason to yell at me? Not going to happen." Jeanette said finishing the wrapping herself.

"You are more stubborn then your sister, you know that?" He asked standing from the bed. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about getting rid of the pain." She said.

"You should have called me, Jean." He said as tears formed in his eyes. "You should have called."

"What were you going to do? Sweep me off my feet and carry me to bed? I'm not Brittany Alvin, that doesn't work for me!" She yelled.

"What does Brittany have to do with any of this?" Alvin asked confused.

"I'm not blind, I have seen the way you looked at her."

"Key word is have, Jean. HAVE!"

"You still love her." Jeanette spat.

"You would be dead if I did." Alvin said walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door.

* * *

-Simon & Brittany-

* * *

"Mmm…" Brittany stretched her arms, while looking to her right to see Simon staring at her. "Don't look at me like that." She turned to her side holding the sheets to her chest.

"Like what?" He asked inching closer.

"Like you're surprised to see me." She smiled lying on her back and Simon leaned over her.

"But I am. I would have never thought that I'd be married to the most beautiful woman in the whole world." He said giving her a passionate kiss.

"And I never thought that I'd be married to the nerdiest man alive." She teased.

"Is that how it's going to be?" He asked leaning closer. "You're going to tease me about what I do best?"

"I'll make sure Alexis knows that Daddy's superpower is boring people out of their minds." She smiled as Alexis started to cry.

Simon kissed Brittany. "You're safe for now." He said climbing out of bed, slipping his sweatpants on.

"I love you." She said as he walked to the door.

"Even though I'm a nerd?" He asked opening the door.

"Especially since you're a nerd." She smiled as Simon walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Nerdiest man alive… Brittany, you indulge yourself in too many romantic movies and novels." Brittany said, lying on her back. "I can't believe that I said that... No, no, I actually can." She told herself as she got out of bed to get dressed when her phone buzzed against the nightstand.

* * *

-Alvin & Jeanette-

* * *

"I thought you left." Jeanette said walking into the kitchen.

"The only way I am leaving this house is with you. Then we're going to see your sister." Alvin said staring at his cup of coffee.

"I'm not leaving this house and you can't force me."

"We either go to her or she comes to you." Alvin hissed through clenched teeth, standing up.

"Then I'll leave." She said as Alvin stood in her way. "Move."

"No. I may not be able to drag you to her without question but I can keep you here, against your will, and nobody will know."

"I seriously doubt you'd do that." She said getting past him.

Alvin grabbed her by the arm. Jeanette tried to escape his grasp but she ended up pushed against the wall with Alvin holding both of her arms. "I'm already pissed off. Don't make it any worse." Alvin said clenching his teeth.

"Alvin, let her go." Brittany said softly, resting her hands on his arms. "Let her go." Alvin did as he was told. "Now go home, get some rest. I'll take it from here."

"Don't you have him wrapped around your finger." Jeanette scoffed as the Alvin walked out.

Brittany kept Jeanette against the wall. "He loves you don't you see that? He loves you and you continue to break his heart." Brittany said. "What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you would have done to us? To Ellie?"

"Why do you care? You never cared about me. You never cared about Ellie. All you cared about was me, myself, and I. You don't even know a thing about me or Ellie." Jeanette said pushing Brittany back. "I took care of Ellie and Ms. Miller while covering for you. I lied for you. I took on your responsibilities because you had to go to that party, or be with that boy. I took Ellie or Ms. Miller to their doctor's appointment, I did the shopping, I picked up the medicine."

"Jeanette that's enough."

"I even took care of you." Jeanette said ignoring Brittany. "You came home drunk. I made sure that you had medicine to get you through your hangover the following morning. If you were high, I made you drink a lot of water and kept you in your room for twenty-four hours. Come home with broken bones and a beat up face, I took you to the hospital AND lied about what happened. So, tell me, why should I believe that you care about me?"

"Jean, I… I know that I wasn't the greatest sister growing up and I regret doing that to you but I can't change what happened. Let me take care of you now."

"I didn't need you then, I don't need you now." Jeanette said going up stairs.

"Jean, please. Don't shut me out." Brittany said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now you know how I have felt all those years!" Jeanette yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry I did that. But please, Jean, don't do this to yourself. It was the worst thing I could have done, I can't watch you-"

"Then don't! I have never needed you Brittany! I will never need you." Jeanette spat.

"Jean-"

"Never." She said going to her room.

"Did I really shut you guys out?" Brittany asked seeing Eleanor from the corner of her eye.

"From what I remember… You were barely there, Britt." Eleanor said.

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck, looked toward the ground. She shook her head and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked confused about Brittany's actions.

"Why should I stay? I'm not welcomed here anymore. Jeanette's right, I don't know my family. All I cared about was myself. I know nothing about you guys; all I know is your name, favorite color, favorite song to sing and a routine. Not a lot about your personal life… I shouldn't have done that to the two of you." Brittany said walking out the door.

"But I need you." Eleanor said, watching the door close.

* * *

-Simon & Brittany-

* * *

Simon walked into the bedroom to see Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed watching TV. As he got closer he saw the image on the screen; it was Jeanette and Eleanor celebrating Eleanor's birthday.

"Where's Brittany? She said she'd be here." Eleanor said before blowing out the candles.

"She had to work... But don't worry, she made sure to leave your gift out." Jeanette said getting her little sister to smile.

Eleanor blew out the twelve candles and tore through her gifts. Brittany fast-forward through the rest of the tape until the screen went black and a few moments later Jeanette's face showed up.

"Brittany… I don't know why you're doing this to yourself but… We need you. Ellie needs you. You missed her birthday, again. You promised that you were going to be here for it, again. I lied to her, again. I don't know how many times I can do this but it's getting to the point where Ellie will figure it out… Please, Brittany. I don't want to find you dead because of an overdose. Brittany-"

Simon turned the TV off and stood in front of Brittany. "Don't do this to yourself. What happened happened." He said brushing her hair behind her ears, lifting her head to see her eyes.

Brittany pushed his hands away, standing from the bed. "I'm not going to kill myself." She walked over to her dresser.

"Then why remind yourself of the pain?" Simon asked.

"I shouldn't be here today." Brittany said leaning against the dresser.

"Brittany please-"

"NO!" Brittany yelled. "I watch it to remind myself why I shouldn't kill myself." She turned, facing Simon. "Jeanette just punched me in the face with reality. I don't know them as well as I thought I did. The more I think about it the more they become partners of a competition that we won. My family… Is gone, Simon." Tears ran down her face as Simon slowly stepped closer to her. "I… What am I going to do?"

Simon lifted her head slightly and kissed her, pushing her against the dresser. "You have me. You have a beautiful little girl who is sound asleep in the next room." He said inches from here face. "Then there's my brother, who claims that he is the best Uncle on earth, although I am quite terrified that our daughter will most likely turn out like him." He said getting Brittany to smile and then laid her head on his shoulder. "You have us, which unfortunately includes Alvin, but you do have a family."

"Would you stop? Your brother is doing fine." Brittany said with her head still on his shoulder.

"For now." Simon said as Brittany lifted her head as she hit his shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked laughing through it.

"He'll be fine." She said as Simon held her, and walked her to the bed.

"I think I struck a nerve." He teased. "How much do you love me?"

"Apparently enough to have a child with you." She said as Alexis started to cry.

Simon put his forehead on Brittany's shoulder. "When will it end." He groaned.

"You should go check on her, before she starts screaming her lungs out."

Simon shot his head up. "No, no, no, no, no. I've been taking care of her all day. It's your turn to go take care of her."

"I take care of the night shift because you refuse to get up. I'm sorry, but until you decide to help out during the night you're stuck with the day shift." Brittany said patting his cheek.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yeah."

Simon shook his head and mumbled something as he went to check on Alexis.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

-A Couple Weeks Later-

* * *

Alvin lay on his back, in a hotel bed with a woman he hooked up with last night. Alvin starred at the ceiling as the woman turned away from him. He slowly slipped from the bed and quietly got dressed.

"You're going to leave without saying goodbye?" She smirked as Alvin grabbed his shirt. "Don't ignore me Alvin."

Alvin pulled his shirt over his head. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't have some vendetta against Brittany and her family."

"Which sadly includes you." She smirked. "I like it better when you're drunk. You're less cranky."

"Last night should have never happened." Alvin growled, walking towards the bedroom door.

"But you so desperately needed it."

"I would wish you luck Charlene, but with a whore like you, there is no such thing." With that, Alvin left, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

-Simon & Brittany-

* * *

"Brittany come on, get dressed. I'll take you out for lunch." Simon said sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Brittany's back.

"I'm not hungry." She said pulling the cover over her shoulders.

"You haven't eaten in two days, Britt. Please, let me help." Simon pleaded.

"I just want to be left alone." She mumbled.

Simon started to say something but just shook his head and left the room. He quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs to be greeted be his daughter who just discovered how to crawl. Alexis looked up at her father with a big smile on her face.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He knelt down to the floor and Alexis touched his face. "I love you too." He grinned, picking up his precious girl.

"I turn around for a moment and she crawls away in a flash." Vinny said coming from the living room.

"It's okay Mom. She wouldn't have gone far." Simon sighed, running his fingers through his daughters hair.

"She still in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Will she attend the funeral?"

"I don't know. Have you heard from Alvin?" Simon asked as they walked into the living room.

"No, I haven't. I'm worried about him though." Vinny said looking towards the ground. "You don't think.."

"No." Simon cut his mother off. "He isn't that selfish."

Vinny nodded her head in agreement, but suddenly looked up when something caught her eye. A big smile grew on her face.

"You might want to get ready for lunch."

Simon spun around to see that Brittany had gotten out of bed and cleaned herself up.

"I take it that you're ready to go to lunch?" Simon smiled.

"Yeah… I guess I'm more hungry then I thought." She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

-Alvin-

* * *

Alvin walked into his house that he hasn't seen in a few days. He walked quietly into the living room and was quickly greeted with a hug from his worried mother.

"Where are the others?" He asked as Vinny pulled away.

"I just put Alexis down for a nap. Brittany and Simon went to lunch."

"Okay. I'm… I'll be in my room." He said turning towards the stairs.

Vinny grabbed his arm. "Alvin."

"I'll be okay Mom. I just… I need to be alone."

* * *

-2 Days Later-

* * *

"Nothing?" Brittany asked as she fixed her hair, hearing the bedroom door open.

"Yeah. He said that he'd watch Alexis if we wanted him to." He said leaning against the bathroom counter.

"Hey." She stood in front of Simon. "There's nothing more you can do."

"I know. I just don't like feeling helpless." He sighed, sneaking his arms around Brittany's waist.

"He'll come around." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "He just needs time, you know that."

"How are you? I don't know if-"

"You have and I'm fine." She said walking into the bedroom.

_This death has thrown the entire family off. We could say that we kinda expected it, but honestly…we'd be lying if we did. I just hope that Brittany doesn't blame herself for Jean's suicide. If anyone, Alvin will be the one who will take the longest time to heal. We all lost someone precious to us. Life just won't be the same without her._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks to my beta reader _Scarlet Moon _for living up the story._**

* * *

_Life just got harder after Jean's death. The Chipettes became no more. Alvin was always late for rehearsal. It was becoming harder to see my family. So, I talked to my brothers and we agree that was time to end it. It was time to end our career and live the life that we've been waiting to have._

_Of course, Brittany didn't like it at first, but considering that we already quit, there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't upset for long. She just didn't want my brothers and I to give up something we spent our whole life working towards. Doing this I won't miss a lot of my daughter's life and I'm sure moving to the country and staying out of the city as much as possible to avoid the journalist and paparazzi is a big relief._

_This is not how I expected my life to turn out. With the result that I ended up with, I wouldn't change a thing. Even if it meant losing the one I loved…_

* * *

_-Years Later-_

* * *

"I have seen you read that more than a book. I can't believe that you aren't tired of it." Alvin said making breakfast.

"Reality tends to be better than fiction." A sixteen-year-old girl said. "Besides, I like to know what happened in my family's life."

"I don't know why. Nothing exciting happened. I still think you're too young to read parts of that." Alvin mumbled.

"Once you learn about the human body and how things…uh, work, you're just about prepared for anything." She said setting the journal down as her little brother takes a seat at the table.

"Touché." Alvin said putting breakfast on the table. "Eat up."

"I'm tired." The little boy said.

"You could have stayed in bed."

"We have school." The boy said rubbing his eyes.

"S.J., it's Saturday and the beginning of summer."

"Oh… I'm going back to bed." He said dragging himself toward the hallway. "Alexis?"

"Yeah?" She looked at her sleepy brother.

"Can you tuck me in?" He asked holding his hands up slightly, wanting to be carried back to his room.

"Sure." Alexis stood from the table and picked S.J. up, carrying him up to his room.

Laying his head against her shoulder, he asked, "When is Daddy coming home?"

"Sometime today."

* * *

-After Lunch-

* * *

"Daddy!" S.J. yelled, running to Simon as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled, swinging his son into his arms.

"I missed you." S.J. wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I missed you too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your sister?" Simon asked as S.J. released his hold from his neck.

"She's outside in the hammock."

"What is she doing?"

S.J. shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well, I was reading. Then I heard the car pull up." Alexis commented.

"You doing okay?" Simon asked, putting S.J. down.

"I'll be okay Dad."

Simon bent down and ruffled his son's hair. "Why don't you go find your Uncle while I talk to your sister."

"Okay!" He said running outside.

"Dad, seriously. I'm okay."

"Considering that you're actually speaking, I believe you but you were in the accident." He said walking to the couch, encouraging Alexis to sit next to him.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not going to forget what I've been through, but I'm also not going to let it control my life either."

"It's been two years, and every time you're reminded of Mom you shut down, stop talking. This is the first real conversation you and I have had since I met Emily."

"I'm fine." Alexis stressed.

"Alexis-"

"I'm okay!"

"Alex." Simon grunted. "Emily told me what you said." Alexis looked towards the ground. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I didn't want S.J. to be disappointed again. He likes her."

"But she's not Mom." Simon said, standing from the couch, Alexis refusing to look Simon in the eyes. "She's not replacing Mom. I can't raise you and your brother alone."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm not ready." Alexis mumbled as her father hugged her.

"I think you just need to get use to the idea. You can tell me all you want that you aren't, but you are a lot lit your mother." Simon said getting her to chuckle.

"It's a Kodak moment." Alvin smiled, leaning against the doorway.

S.J. looked at his father and sister, his Uncle, and back at his father and sister. "I don't get it." He frowned, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"You will one day bud, I promise." Simon smiled.

* * *

_Let me catch you up to speed. First of all, my name is Alexis Sage Seville and I'm 16 years old. My little brother's name is Simon Ryan Seville Jr, he is 5 years old. My father is Simon Seville and my Uncles are Alvin and Theodore. I have an Aunt Eleanor, who is married to my Uncle Theo and is my mothers little sister. The only thing I know about my would have been Aunt Jeanette is that she killed herself sometime after I was born. Why and how... Those pages were torn from the book for whatever __reason. _

_My mother died 2 years ago. Mom and I were driving into town to get some groceries for the house and it started to rain harder then usual. It was difficult for Mom to see so we pulled to the side of the road and waited it out. We talked, listened to the radio, sang a bit... That's when it happened; A truck hit the drivers side of the car. From what I was told, only one ambulance was able to make it out but it couldn't take us both. The truck didn't hit us that hard but it was hard enough and Mom got the worse of it. I hit my head against the door frame, a couple of fractures, and a broken arm. My mom had more severe wounds, so you'd think she'd go first. Mom told them to take me first. By the time another ambulance got there it was too late... Dad always said that she was suborn._

_For the first couple of months I wouldn't dare come out of my room. When I did, I didn't say much, just the occasional yes, no, I don't know, and the shoulder shrug. When I did become my somewhat normal self, it was time to go back to school. All was fine until a new kid __transferred- Let me rephrase that- new bully transferred to my school. I don't think I need to say anything more on the subject. So, being bullied led to shutting down even more. And what did my dad do? He gave me his journal, figured that there was a life lesson in there somewhere. He was right, there was a life lesson. _

_My daddy may be a very nerdy but he knows exactly how to teach someone a lesson without being verbal about it._

* * *

**_Thanks for hanging around but I'm afraid that this story has to come to an end. Who knows, maybe a sequal is in the future but with school coming up it might be a while. So, I'll "see" you all around._**


End file.
